


Fire Festival

by Collaborations (aDragonAndaPrincess)



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDragonAndaPrincess/pseuds/Collaborations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn’t anyone else in their little group remember what happened the last time they went to a Fire Festival. They shouldn’t really be here at all. If Aang OR Toph OR Katara accidently magic-bend something here not only would everyone be in for the fight of their lives, but it would blow the whole secret awesome plan that Sokka came up with… and ruin the whole “the Avatar is dead” cover that the whole invasion was counting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ALL, very sorry about the huge delay in updates! We are actually distracted planning our wedding in May. :) The entire fic/RP is typed up, we just need to edit it properly, so I promise once we have a bit of time we'll plow through updates! Sorry! - Lukas

This was a bad idea. Actually, this was a TERRIBLE idea. Didn’t anyone else in their little group remember what happened the last time they went to a Fire Festival? Oh you know, how Aang revealed himself as the Avatar to an entire crowd of Fire Nation partygoers? Partygoers who had been drinking. Firebenders shouldn’t be allowed alcohol anyway - IT’S FLAMMABLE. Ugh.   
The thing is, though... at least last time, the Fire Festival hadn’t been IN the Fire Nation! So even after the big ‘oh no, it’s the Avatar!’ reveal, things ended up easier to escape because they weren’t in the FIRE NATION. Let alone the Capital City! They shouldn’t really be here at all. If Aang OR Toph OR Katara accidently magic-bend something here not only would everyone be in for the fight of their lives, but it would blow the whole secret awesome plan that Sokka came up with… and ruin the whole “the Avatar is dead” cover that the whole invasion was counting on.   
The well-disguised Water Tribe boy’s feet dragged as he reluctantly followed the rest of his masked and face-painted companions into the fringes of the big firey party-thing. Yes, it was true that the ‘blending in’ thing has been a great tactical option, and it was true that at a festival like this, everyone’s identity was anonymous... Also, but only if he had to admit it, most of their non-native behaviour has been dismissed easily by claiming they were “colonials.”  
Sokka pouted in the direction of his younger (but more boring) sister (who he previously relied on to always be the wet blanket in situations like these) who failed to so much as acknowledge his sour mood, let alone prevent it. Apparently being out voted also means being ignored. This is the ABSOLUTE worst--- ev…..   
Sokka stopped in his tracks to better read a sign in the distance.  
Free…..meat...buffet?   
This. Was. The. Best. Idea. Ever. 

Without so much as a glance over his shoulders at the others, Sokka practically skipped away. He knew this was hypocritical of him, had they wandered off on him, well, he would have been outraged. But mostly pouty to be left behind.  
He pushed through the crowd towards his destination only to discover the fine print under ‘free’.   
Apparently anyone hoping to actually eat would have to out-firebend their very impressive and slightly-terrifying jerkbender. Welp, that was out of the question. His sun bronzed shoulders sagged heavy with defeat. 

 

Meanwhile, erratic, bouncy, and completely unaware of the older boy’s departure, Aang wandered freely and quickly through once-familiar Fire Nation streets. The Air Nomad was more than a little happy to see that at least here in the Capital, pieces of the Fire Nation he once knew were still around. The Fire Nation he remembered before the war was still here, tonight, in the hearts of it’s people.   
Also, there was dancing! 

 

Katara, on the other hand, was spending her time protectively hovering over Aang’s shoulder, watching his every move, hawk-eyeing anyone who gave even the casual glance in the disguised Avatar’s direction.   
You thought this was a good idea earlier, nothing is wrong, calm down.   
With a deep inhale to calm her overprotective mother-hen worries, she turned around with a smile to point out something to Sokka.  
But there was no Sokka.   
Her cheery smile immediately fell. Katara whirled back around to Aang to ask him to wait up, so they could regroup, find her knucklehead of a brother, and maybe have him make an itinerary. But the waterbender saw only Toph, who shrugged in response.  
Katara stomped her foot angrily, just in case the earthbender couldn’t already tell she was upset.

__________________________________________________________________

Brilliant purple and gold lights exploded through palace windows and into Zuko’s room, accompanied by the shrill whistling of a firework. Startled from his position sprawled unsleeping on his bed in the dark, the prince lurked over to the window to scowl at the irritating disruption. Small in the shadow of the palace, the wide avenue below was burning with light and noise, cheering and shouting and firecrackers. Well, he wasn’t getting anything done with the Summer festival making a rachet.. The firebender glanced sidelong at his door; he probably wasn’t the only one distracted. Rebellion drew a smirk on the prince’s face as he crept out of his chambers and down long empty hallways in a concealing cloak and silent shoes. No attendants, no palanquin, no overprotective restriction. Just him, and the people of the Fire Nation. He liked to think Uncle would approve.   
Victoriously he melded into the raucous crowd. He had to snatch his hood from blowing back almost immediately, and, eyes wide with panic, realized he would need to hide his face better. He steered himself rigidly to the nearest stall of masks and scrutinized his options. They were mostly… really stupid. Ugh. His nose wrinkled, which the shopkeeper obviously noticed, because the man immediately brought forth a display of elaborate, expensive masks that would be otherwise damaged by passersby. The prince eagerly snatched an ornate, curly red-and-gold dragon mask and snapped it on, almost forgetting to overpay the grinning man.  
This was more liberating even than living in Ba Sing Se. This was hiding in plain sight of his own home; some of these men might even work and reside there, unrecognizable in their street clothes. Zuko caught himself smiling, the under-used facial muscles actually aching slightly as the corners of his mouth turned up.  
Shouldering his way through the crowd with a distinctly un-princely manner, Zuko eagerly took in the sights, somehow enjoying this experience despite it being way too social, obnoxious, and low-class for him. He briefly acknowledged that being anonymous was entirely too dangerous to his psyche - and felt a familiar sense of freedom from his normal behavior. Well, maybe this was just himself uninhibited. This wasn’t a trance, this was as close to being a typical teenager as he’d ever come, and dammit, he was going to enjoy it.   
Squaring up his shoulders offensively, Zuko laid eyes on a gathered crowd. Bumping a disappointed-looking commoner in a (hopefully) friendly-assertive sort of way, he asked with interest, “What’s going on?”

The slightly shorter but darker boy was too depressed by his letdown to be even vaguely bothered by the bump. With a heavy heart and hopeless voice he found the words to describe his loss. “Free meat buffet for two, if you can beat their best firebending muscle builder. Firebenders only...even if you coulda beat the guy without being a bender.” 

“... How can a buffet be for two if it’s…” he read from the banner, “...’all you can eat’? I’ve seen guys who can eat enough for five.” Zuko snorted under his mask. “Plus, that muscle doesn’t mean much for his firebending skill. Here, I’ll treat you to dinner,” he promised, shoving the younger guy on the shoulder.  
“Wha…?” Sokka looked up to actually look at his masked crowd-chatting-potentially-empty-promise making conversation partner. He seemed sturdy enough...but good enough firebender to win a free dinner? He’d been watching these guys for a bit now and they’d taken down at least three pretty good firebenders… 

“I dunno...those guys seem pretty tough. You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” He teased.

“I never do,” Zuko assured, and stepped forward. The guy was a huge mountain of overconfident muscle, but his lower muscles were distinctly under-developed (clearly he’d skipped leg day) and he walked rigidly. Easy topple. Zuko smiled in a way he never had before a fight as he was admitted into the circle and given his instructions and rules. He was getting a chance to play. And, ideally, to make someone else really impressed and happy. Why not?   
Zuko dawdled with fake cluelessness in the ring, ‘barely’ dodged several heavy, clumsy flaming punches, and swiftly dive-rolled around and behind the guy.   
A few fireballs to the big guy’s ankles got him staggering, and Zuko swept the meathead’s feet out from under him. The fire prince pounced to land standing over the idiot’s head, and took his victory stance with burning fist aimed at his shocked and angry face. Rather than looking to the ref for confirmation that he’d won, he glanced up at the crowd in hopes that his skeptical friend was watching.

The darker boy gaped at his new friend-crowd-chatting-person, who was also likely insane. The amount of impressed he was demonstrating was pretty unmistakable. He wasn’t really sure what match-winning guy was thinking taking on a big guy like that. But it was definitely cool and a little bit show off-y. Oh ok, no that’s cool, be a fancy super skilled firebender whatever. But despite his internal sarcasm the Water Tribe warrior couldn’t help the goofy smile and loud victory cheer that might just be about more than the free food in his immediate future….. 

Grinning, Zuko soaked up the applause before social awkwardness told him to take his leave. He swiped his prize and waved the two stamped tickets victoriously in his skeptic’s face. “My treat. That is, unless you still think I can’t keep promises,” Zuko snarked, and thwapped the younger guy on the back of the head with the tickets and started walking out of the circle, just now realizing how badly he wanted the other guy to follow.

Sokka was stunned. Was this guy really gonna take him out to a free meat buffet? Doesn’t he know that plus one is usually supposed to be for a date? Sokka briefly considered slipping off into the crowd, disappearing before this whole thing got weird...but...well, free food couldn’t hurt anyone right?. It’s not like he wants to spend extra time- oh shit the crowd moved. Where’d he go? Sokka’s pulse raced with the realization that he really wanted not only to go to dinner...but to go to dinner with this guy. Cheeks warmer but thankfully well hidden under layers of face paint Sokka fell into step beside the show-off-bender.   
“I like food,” He blurted awkwardly, feeling himself grow warmer with social disgrace and resisting the urge to facepalm. 

Zuko snorted loudly with laughter. “What?” He snorted a few more times before getting it together. “Yeah, food is… edible,” he added, trying to say something equally awkward to take some of the pressure off, hoping that he might even get a laugh out of it. His own face warmed happily that he’d actually made a friend so easily, and was getting to enjoy time with someone completely on his own accord. He stopped in the street. “Wait, uh... Do you actually know where this is?” the older boy laughed lightly at his own foolishness and showed his companion the ticket.

Asking a Water Tribe warrior if he knew where to find free meat was like asking an earthbender where to find a smooth rock. Of course Sokka knew. Without stopping to think his actions through (like he ever really did) he looped his arm through that of his companion and half dragged him to the left in the direction of meat. “This way!” 

“Wai- ahh!” Zuko exclaimed incoherently in surprise as he careened after his friend, locked at the elbow. His face suddenly burned hot and dizzy and he half-stumbled, but kept up. Zuko busied himself awkwardly with fixing his tunic and mask and hair and everything when they finally came to a stop, and tried to resume his mysterious badass attitude, but couldn’t stop smiling like a dork. He cleared his throat loudly, held up one of the tickets as if to offer it, but held it firmly between his fingers. “I never said it would be complementary,” he said slyly. 

This was the second time the nonbender had been promised free meat and he was not playing this game. Without much warning he stepped far into the personal space of his not-date and with an attempt at deadpan that turned up slightly at the end into a sad squeak “What do you want?’ 

Zuko battled off guilt for denying his friend. He showed the younger guy the ticket intended for him, then bit it between his front teeth, and leaned forward slightly, while his arms reached forward and gently clasped his friend’s wrists to indicate that he didn’t want the use of hands.

Blinking followed. The younger man blinked, blinked again, then one more time before shuffling awkwardly. Oh no. No he wasn't going to be the one going goey. What happened to his calm flirty confidence? It was a key part of his personal character. Pretending to look around for anyone paying attention to them (and really working up his nerves and adrenaline) Sokka turned his hands to grasp and drag the other around the corner of the temporary structure and out of the immediate line of sight of anyone. In one quick motion he managed to hold the warm firebending hands in one of his own, yank the ticket from the jerkbender’s teeth and sneak in for a assertive kiss. 

Golden eyes widened in stunned surprise and his heart lunged into his throat, where it ceased to beat for a good 10 seconds. He’d barely managed to get out a frustrated “Hey-!”, but his complaint was immediately muffled. His face was flushed bright, and he was pretty sure his breath (was it bad? please let it not be bad) was warmer than it should have been. Clearly his fire was still worked up. Gladly he returned the kiss, pushing back at the other’s mouth with gentle but clearly eager force, his hands going slack in the other’s grip and his knees wobbling just slightly.

The firebender was giving off so much warmth. It was strangely comforting, inviting even. Of their own accord and with no actual permission from the body they were attached to Sokka’s arms found their way around the waist of his new…. friend? … date? Whatever he was he was wrapped in Sokka’s arms now. He slid closer….almost flush as their kiss deepened and became more eager. 

A deep swoop of nervousness and excitement swam through Zuko’s belly. This was perfect; there was music vibrating in his solar plexus, the warm push of his date’s lips against his own, and he was surrounded by a hundred happy people who couldn’t care less that their prince was making out with someone anonymously in the streets. He actually felt a smile tug at his mouth, despite it being occupied, and dared to tentatively dart his tongue out to flick his date’s bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth just enough to close his teeth gently, nipping. He let go after a few seconds, and through heated breaths, asked, “Not hungry anymore?”

And at that moment Sokka’s stomach did the unthinkable, gurgling loudly in protest to being on the side of the building rather than inside of the building, eating. He was doing really well at this suave thing too. With an apologetic look at his date he voiced what his stomach already had “Actually, I’m starving”.   
Zuko bowed his head in embarrassment as he awkwardly laughed, even though his face was already mostly-hidden. He felt weirdly relieved, and realized he had been extremely worried about doing something wrong or stupid. The disguised prince cleared his throat loudly and stood up straight, shaking off the nerves. He threw an arm around the other’s shoulders and walked with him. “Yeah, I think you’re more than earned your meal,” he said, playfully shoving them side-to-side as they entered the building.

Sokka’s face burned as he let the other lead them into the restaurant. As the succulent smell of roasting meat reached his nose any embarrassment floated lightly away. There was meat everywhere. A whole table thing filled with food. People walking around and bringing food after food to the tables. Mouth watering and eyes glazed Sokka barely registered the host looking at their tickets (or the withering look he gave them to see that their food would be free). He practically glided to the table in the back they were ushered to.   
Zuko’s awkward was back. He sat rigidly, opened his mouth a few times to start saying something but stopped, not sure what to do or say. This had officially moved into “date” territory. He was on a blind date. With a guy. There wasn’t any way to argue against it. The prince fidgeted and shuffled in place. They would have to talk, have some kind of polite conversation, but what did people talk about on dates? “So… are you here all alone?”

He wanted to slap himself in the head. Ask a creepier question, Zuko! Sound more shady! Idiot!  
“Huh?” Sokka turned to look at his date coming out of his food-high. Just then family panic crept into his head. What would Katara say if she found out he was out on a date with some guy he just met and made out with all in the span of an hour or so. Oh and that guy happened to be a firebender. Sokka paled slightly under his face paint (it’s make up) but managed to stumble out a response “I’m here with my little sister.-s and a friend.” That was close to the truth. “What about you?

“Um… I snuck out of the house, so I hope I’m alone,” the prince chuckled nervously, trying to sound cool but realizing just how much trouble he would be in if - no, not going to think about that. His nerves were getting the better of him - a distraction would be nice. Zuko jabbed his thumb in the direction of food. “Talk over dinner?” He had to calm himself so as not to scramble-flail out of his seat.

His companion however did in fact scramble flail out of his own seat, eager for both food and a distraction from the awkwardness hanging in the air. Loading his plate up with more food than socially appropriate he practically skipped back to his seat to start digging in. 

The taller man blinked in surprise when he returned a minute later at the mountain of food his date had. He was suddenly reminded of his meager two past dates, orchestrated by others for him - neither girl had eaten hardly anything. Apparently, when he picked his own dates, he ended up with ravenous shark-bears sitting across from him. Zuko sat down with his small plate, raised an eyebrow (well, not that he had another one) and smiled at his date to acknowledge his eager interpretation of ‘all you can eat’, and dug in. 

“When…” he said through a mouthful, swallowed, and tried again. Manners. “... when are you expected back, then?”

"Uh..." That was a really good question. The truth was the plan guy hadn't really said anything to anyone before wandering off. The usual protocol for group outings is to always be back before "Midnight...I should probably check in and make sure they all get home ok at around midnight". Sokka smiled with a closed mouth full of food realizing he still had a decent chunk of time to spend with his masked date before he had to head home. 

“What about you Mr. sneaky-outy?” He asked while chewing.

“Uhm… well, honestly, at this point, I’m going to be in trouble no matter what. I could sneak back early in the morning, or go back… an hour ago,” he huffed another nervous laugh. “I’m better off spending as long out as possible,” Zuko concluded, and raised his glass in a sort of toast to rebellion and drank.  
“You know,” the prince added after a moment’s quiet, “You don’t seem like a local.” The restaurant, if it could be called such, was packed with tourists, travelers, and off-duty city guardsmen, but no one from the palace nor any nobles would dare to enter a place so dirty, let alone amuse this nonsense concept of ‘self-serve’ or indulge in the idea of being so hungry as to want ‘all you can eat’.

Sokka felt a slight twinge of guilt for selfishly wanting his new friend to stay with him as long as possible. That guilt was quickly replaced by panic "What do you mean I don't seem local?!" Awkward laugh. He stuffed his mouth to avoid talking for a moment. "I'm...from the colonies" He tried to sound sheepish rather than guilty.

Zuko’s nose wrinkled slightly under his mask. “So you’re from a village that’s been taken over. I’m surprised you would want to move here. Unless you were given a relocation incentive?” Zuko didn’t even realize he was prying, this was information he was never privy to. He already knew the “plan” for the rest of the world, he just didn’t know what step it was on. Zuko quickly broke his intense eye contact with his date to eat and seem a little less crazy.

“Well….” Sokka’s heartbeat picked up, nervous to reveal too much but also feeling unable to outright lie. He settled on half truths “We lost our mom and our dad went off to fight in the war so the only thing left for my” He caught himself just in time “Sisters and I would be to go somewhere else. We decided to come here. I mean they can get a pretty good education here….” He shrugged trying to play off how difficult it was to talk about these things especially as half truths. 

Zuko folded his hands together, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands, nodding solemnly at his date’s obviously difficult explanation. “I’m sorry,” he empathized sincerely. “I didn’t mean to pry. It’s just… living here, we get a very different story than you hear, I’m sure.” He reached an arm across the table, and rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

The Water Tribe boy was having trouble processing all of this. For a supposed jerkbender this guy isn't being much of a jerk at all. He's actually really...sweet. He was even able to acknowledged the difference in information dispersal. That was something no one in Aang's school could even grasp the concept of…. The social atmosphere of a rowdy buffet suddenly felt...wrong or out of place?   
The pale hand on his shoulder was so comfortably warm. He reached up with his own darker hand to touch their fingertips together.

“Thanks”. Sokka mumbled before an important thought struck him “You never told me your name?!” 

Zuko recoiled suddenly as if a snake had reared in front of him. “Oh-! Uh - Lee,” he gave an awkward, stiff little greeting bow while seated. “I’m Lee. Sorry about that,” Zuko quietly laughed. “You?”

“I’m Lee.” Sokka responded deadpan. 

Zuko forced a horrified snort-laugh, “...What ...a... coincidence.”

An awkward atmosphere settled across the table allowing a round of rowdy background laughter from the bar to sound deafening. 

Trying to save face the Water Tribe warrior gave an awkward laugh-cough “an-y-way…. weird”. He didn’t have a good response. He didn’t have a back up cover name.It isn’t like he could have used Wang Fire in a situation like this. He had been planning to utilize Master Piandao’s suggestion from now on and go by Lee. Unfortunately the warrior had little to no social grace for a situation like this. 

Averting his eyes uncomfortably, Zuko found the floor less exciting than his gaze might have suggested.  
“Yeah… anyway. So… Lee…” The prince looked up and nodded at his date, “What do you.. uh… do with your free time? Do you do any sparring? Or.. hobbies?” Zuko shrugged, having almost suggested the alternative to sparring was knitting without any mid-ground and had to mentally slap himself for being so rude. 

"I haven't really had anyone to spar with for a while, but I do spar. I also travel a bunch" Sokka trailed off awkwardly. "What about you? What do you do when you aren't sneaking off to go to parties" 

“Oh… I… lots of stuff… not that much,” Zuko’s hand whacked his masked forehead automatically. He took a deep breath and tried again. “I train. Firebending, sometimes swordfighting. But, uh, for the most part… I kind of just… sit in the garden and think.” His brow furrowed. “That must sound boring, but at least my sister gets bored and leaves me alone.”

Before Sokka could reply the less than well educated buffet owner interrupted their dinner to inform them that ‘It was all you can eat, not all you can meet’ 

It took Sokka more than a little too long to register that the angry woman meant “meet” and not “meat”. But only a heartbeat more to realize that dinner was over. He didn’t even have the chance to refill his platter. Not that he really could have eaten another bite-which was rare for him. 

It took all of Zuko’s willpower not to blow up at the woman, to yell that they had earned their dinner and she couldn’t kick them out, but he let the steam rise off him waiting to see the other man would react. 

Sokka shrugged at his dinner date before nodding in the general direction of the exit and standing up. Just as they reached the door (and only a few steps away from the angry-toad-woman) Sokka decided to really cramp on the restaurant's style. Interlacing their fingers the Watertribe teen slowed and turned to his masked companion. 

The prince took a surprised step backwards when his date took his fingers between his own, eyes darting around the crowded place nervously, painfully aware of the attention they were drawing.

“Thank you for winning us dinner. I was really impressed by your firebending. I had a great time tonight” Sokka could feel the general population of the buffet begin to pay more than needed attention to them. Romance was definitely not what this place was about-let alone the male-male variety. 

Not allowing himself another moment's hesitation (partially for fear that his date was gonna bolt from embarrassment) Sokka cupped a too warm cheek and the dark haired man in for a brief, sloppy, and heated kiss. 

Zuko’s chest and face exploded with heat as he was kissed, he could barely register what was going on in time to kiss back properly before they were stumble-running out of the restaurant, flushing furiously at his date’s desire to overtly defy convention. Now that was brave. Zuko wanted to kick his ass, at least yell a little, but then he was laughing somehow and he didn’t even know what to think and they were running like little kids with their fingers interlaced and his brain was just a huge mess.

Zuko’s grip on his date’s hands tightened and he dared to suddenly take a sharp corner, swinging his partner around with him in a clumsy dance, and pull him in close, Zuko’s free arm wrapping around the other’s waist tightly, drawing him in to another kiss.

Sokka wasn’t sure how he ended up with his free arm around Lee’s neck but with the warm breath against his lips he could really care less. This was a good kiss; the best kiss. An unintentional and quiet hum of satisfaction escaped him as he opened his mouth slightly in invitation. 

Sokka also wasn't sure how he ended up swaying to the music all around them. 

Smiling, half-lidded and at peace, Zuko swayed with ‘Lee’, the charming liar, stealing small but comfortably open kisses every few seconds. Their fingers still locked on one hand, Zuko extended that arm in a proper dancing pose, and tightened his grip around the other’s waist until their bodies were distinctly pressed together, the solidity of the other man’s abdomen two layers of tunic away. The prince smirked at his partner, who was unfortunately in the more feminine of dancing stances, then lifted and spun the other man around, his feet less than inch from the ground.

Sokka laughed softly before feeling the edges of embarrassment settle in. “I- Uh...I don’t actually really know how to dance. Like dance-dance.” He felt himself grow warmer (on his cheeks, his lower abdomen was already pretty warm) before continuing “There wasn’t really time or need to know that sort of stuff where I’m from….in-- in the colonies” He finished a little too quickly. He knew ceremonious dances and, like, Watertribe cultural dances. But not gushy romance-y dance. No one in the Southern Watertribe even had anyone to dance like that with anymore; too many families separated by the war. 

“I don’t expect you to dance ‘properly’. Does it look like anyone here is?” He used their joined hands to gesture towards the crowd, grooving together down the avenue like a river of people. “This has nothing to do with formality. Dance however you want, or don’t want,” he said, stepping back, still holding their clasped hands like an unbreakable connection joining them as one, until their arms were both at their full extension. Then he yanked, in one movement, pulling the other towards him in a sudden half-spin, ending with ‘Lee’s’ back against Zuko’s chest. Zuko leaned forward to talk in his partner’s ear, “All I ask is that you try to keep up. Think you can handle that?”

Sokka instinctively pushed his body closer to his dance partner’s. Hips slid subtle yet insistently back as his head tilted away leaving warm words along his neck. An unexpected low moan drifted from his partially open (and almost panting) mouth. As he gathered his thoughts however he managed to reign in his voice and murmured a confident “You have no idea what I can handle”. 

Zuko’s confidence faltered for a second, a quiet gasp escaping his lips, tension cinching each of his muscles up just a notch. His shoulders hunched just a little and his arms, wrapped twisted around his partner, tightened possessively around the other man’s body. Impulses battled within him, one soft and the other abrasive, clutching, hungry and a hundred times more impatient than Zuko had ever experienced. He would tame both. 

The prince started the sway again, slower this time, building up a gentle flowing side-to-side movement, cradling the two bodies together… at the same time, his lips, still beside the other man’s neck, breached the small gap and kissed the dark skin deeply, repeatedly, drawing fine blood vessels to the surface.

Sokka’s eyes closed in pleasure as he bit back the sounds trying to push past his lips. Nervousness prickled at the pit of his stomach. What if he really was getting in over his head. Especially in a public place like this. Of course those thoughts were really just barely edging into his consciousness. He was waaaay more distracted by their ‘dancing’. 

Sokka, with much internal struggle wiggled out of the others arms enough to turn around and bring him in for a full, more deliberate, kiss. 

The prince’s hands crept up through his date’s hair, enjoying the prickly-soft short fuzz between his fingers as they kissed again. 

Fuck, these last few hours were more romantic and comforting and validating than any past ‘relationship’, any empty parental ‘acceptance’ (or frayed tolerance, as he’d begun to see it), that Zuko had ever had. He had to banish the creeping serpent of thought that told him this would all disappear after tonight, that it could never be sustained. He knew all that, and he wasn’t about to let it ruin his night. It just meant he had to make the most out of it. 

Sokka practically purred in bliss; He never knew affection like this could be so comforting. For the first time in as long as he could remember Sokka wasn’t thinking about the war, not about missing his dad, or needing to be a strong warrior, or even about helping Aang and planning the invasion. In fact, for the first time in a long time the invasion didn’t sound like the best idea ever. People like ‘Lee’ would be hurt. What if he was a soldier and they had to fight on opposite sides? 

Determination settled in Sokka’s stomach (or was his food just finished digesting?). If all he had was this one night to be whoever he wanted to be, and be with whoever he wanted to be with… He wanted to spend it with his firebending date. 

With a small smile Sokka turned his head slightly kissing just under the right side of his date’s mask, then a little more down to the right, until he reached his ear where he whispered “I wanna spend the night with you”. 

Zuko shivered visibly. He bowed his head against his date’s shoulder to hide his dumbstruck and blushing face. “O-.. okay,” he said quietly, nuzzling Lee’s neck affectionately. His heart was frantically drumming, excitement and nervous anxiety melting his higher reasoning skills. 

Zuko’s hands were on Lee’s shoulders and he took a step back, eyeing the other man sincerely. “I really like you,” he said intensely, almost angrily, as if it had been challenged or doubted. “I’ve never - this has been - If I knew you would still like me, I... - ” Zuko trailed off with a shuddering sigh. I would what, though? I would be with you. I might even leave my home, since I wouldn’t be welcome there if I was dating you. He settled with finishing the sentence with a quick kiss on the lips.

Since he had no time to reaffirm that ‘no duh, I really like you too’ Sokka decided to try make his feelings clear through a passion filled return kiss. He was just about to attempt sliding his tongue passed the other’s lips when an uncomfortable bump practically knocked the two of them over and caused an unfortunate too tough of a nibble (well actually more like a bite) on Lee’s bottom lip. 

Rebounding from the collision a small dark haired boy was wide eyed and really way too happy. As he clamored back to his feet he began to apologize, “Oops I’m so sorry Hotman and-” 

His eyes drifted to Sokka “Hey! I haven’t seen you all night? Isn’t this festival great?! Have you seen your sister? And Toph? I’ve been having an awesome time! There was dancing and storytelling and I saw this one guy tell a picture story using fire and-” 

He stopped his rapid fire questioning. “Were you guys just hugging?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a week longer than expected folk! We are currently editing chapter three. It should be ready in about a week! Please feel free to leave feedback and thoughts. Thank you for your kind words on the last chapter!

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Zuko chastised, sucking the drop of blood from his lip. He peered around Lee to give a hairy look at whoever this was just in time to hear the last question. Zuko cringed. He jumped in, uninvited, panicking.

“Hey, uh.. no, we were just.. well yeah, we were hugging but not like… we’ve just been hanging out…” Zuko glanced over to Lee nervously, both looking for him to take over the conversation and apologize.

Something about the sound his companion’s yell struck a chord of familiarity in Sokka. He couldn’t quite figure out why. That could wait, right now he needed to do some major damage control. 

“Uh.. A---KUzon, this is my new friend Lee. We just met. Lee this is Kuzon, my little brother.” He hurried through the introductions with Aang. 

“Nice to meet you Lee!” The bouncy Avatar was unfazed by the hotmans hot temper. “Any friend of Wang’s is a friend of mine!” Aang grabbed the grumpy man’s hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Zuko regained his composure and shook hands. Another foreigner. As he let go, he raised an eyebrow high and snorted loudly. “... Wang?” he asked, looking back and forth at the two of them. 

Sokka gave Aang a withering look (well actually it was more bugeyed exasperation) before turning to look at Lee “Wang is my...last name… Lee Wang,” he mumbled, embarrassed. 

Zuko averted his eyes and gave a weak chuckle. “Oh... I’m sorry,” he said empathetically and a little mockingly.

Aang gave Sokka an apologetic look the young boy had not meant to embarrass him in front of his new friend.

“Have you seen your sister?“ Changing the subject, Aang asked about Katara.

“As a matter of fact I haven’t seen her in a while now…” His eyebrows furrowed with concern. Sure Katara could take care of herself, but they were in firebender territory…

Zuko hovered awkwardly watching the conversation unfold building a confusing image of this sibling triangle in his mind. 

“I should probably go find my sister,” Sokka said, giving Lee an apologetic look. 

“Oh - uh. Could I, uh, come with you guys?” the prince look back and forth between the much younger boy, and Lee, “Maybe I could meet your sister and we could…” - Zuko cringed at the social awkwardness potential - “... all hang out?”

The avatar’s eyes lit up. 

“Can we please all hang out? That would be so great! Are you a firebender Lee? How did you guys meet?” Aang looked at Sokka expectantly. The Avatar loved making new friends "I bet you'll really like Toph and K-” Aang‘s sentence was cut short by a stomp on his foot, “Sapphire. S… Lee’s sister Sapphire is really great.” Now he’d confused himself. “I mean that Lee,” he said, and pointed to Sokka. “Not you, Lee,” he said to the newcomer.

Sokka could actually feel the last of his social sanity float away. “Fine, we can all hang out.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

”Toph, please stop, you’re going to get us caught!” Katara pleaded before her more wrathful side took over. 

“What’s the worst that could happen? They get acquainted with the local bars, fights, or worse - people? Oh no!” Toph waved her hands dramatically.

“We cannot affo- Oh, there you are!” She stood up excitedly as Aang and Sokka emerged from the crowd. She was waiting in a small seating circle, off to the side and out of the way, while Toph sat on the ground surrounded by ill-earned prizes from carnival games. “You ran off hours ago, I’ve been worried!”

Katara hugged her brother, almost saying his name several times and catching herself. She broke from the hug to eyeball a stranger clearly waiting for their attention. “... Who’s this?” She asked Aang, kind but concerned, sure it must be some ‘charming’ local that he was trying to bring home like a stray pet.

It was Sokka however who responded. “Sapphire, Toph, this is Lee. He’s…” Sokka blushed under his facepaint, “...a new friend of mine. We met a few hours ago,” he explained, heart racing slightly, hoping to avoid further questions. 

Zuko stiffly did the politeness rituals and tried to wave and be “enthusiastic”, but his lack of social skills and the distinct feeling that Sapphire wanted to hurt him was making this painful and awkward. There was a catlike instinct to bolt from the scene that had to be suppressed.

Katara folded her arms and leaned to one side, raising an eyebrow sassily. “Really, you made a friend? Are you feeling okay?” Katara strode over to the stranger and offered her hand to shake. “You seem kinda quiet for one of my brother’s friends. I would have thought he’d run off with someone more obnoxious. Have you been taking good care of him?” 

Zuko half-grinned half-grimaced, clearly visible under his half-mask. 

Something about this guy immediately grated on Katara. He shook her hand, said hello, and seemed generally polite, but there was definitely something off. Maybe it was just the mask; she’d been worried about people getting away with things all night while disguised.

Toph waved from her seat and revved up a pull-string helicopter toy in Sokka’s direction. He kept looking over at this Lee guy and his heart was jumping like a lemur. Sokka was never nervous. Ugh.  
“Hey, if you girls are done gossiping, can we get out of here? I’ve stepped on so much melted candy my toes are sticking together,” she chimed.

At Toph’s words, the firebender tried to make eye contact with Lee, hoping to send or receive some kind of signal about what they were doing… ideally not separating. 

“Do you guys wanna go to the petting zoo? I saw it just before I ran into Lee and Lee! I practically toppled them over and interrupted their hug-”

Sokka let out a loud and uncomfortable sounding laugh, “because I was so excited to see the animals in the petting zoo, than I was so surprised to run into So--Lee, oh and meet other Lee, that I forgot all about it. Can we please go. Please Ka-- Sapphire!? “ 

Arms still crossed, Katara scrutinized her brother, trying to figure out what he was obviously hiding. She really hoped he wasn’t causing trouble with this other boy. He was getting a talking-to later.

“You know Kuzon that sounds like a great idea! let’s do that. Let’s just get going, going going going-” He avoided eye contact with Katara. 

“Listen Twinkle Toes, I’ve got enough garbage on my feet and I’m not planning on adding animal shit to the collection. I need good, clean, dirt. Plus, it’s kind of late. Aren’t you even a little tired?” Toph sighed, crossing her feet indignantly.

“I’ll go with you, Kuzon. S- Lee - ugh -” She grabbed Sokka’s shoulder to indicate who she was talking to. “Will you say goodnight your new friend and bring Toph home?” Katara wanted to avoid giving anyone a reason to question a blind girl walking unescorted with enough money and prizes to weigh their bison down.

“Kata-app-hi-re” He practically whined. “Why do I have to walk Toph home. I am older than you, I should be allowed to stay out later!” He pouted at his sister fruitlessly. Turning to his date he asked, “Do you wanna walk with me Lee? “

Zuko thanked the spirits. From his rigid, awkwardly-hovering position, Zuko stepped forward with a relieved, “Yeah, I’ll come with you - “

“No,” Katara interrupted, stern and warning. 

She squeezed her brother on the arm and hissed in his ear, “Sokka, what are you doing? We don’t even know this guy, and you’re going to show him our place? In case you forgot, we’re hiding out in a cave with obvious Water-tribe and Earth Kingdom things! You think that will look a little suspicious to some Fire Nation guy?”

“UGH” He huffed. His sister was a WET BLANKET. Sokka glared at her before sighing in defeat. “Fine but I am going to go say goodbye I’ll be right back.”

With a heavy sigh of disappointment and heart fallen out of his chest, Sokka turned to Lee with an apologetic look. “Wanna go for a quick walk with me?” Sokka asked already walking toward the nearest corner. 

Zuko pretended to wipe sweat off his masked forehead. “Heh… I thought your sister was trying to stare into my soul,” he joked. Suddenly serious, he lowered his voice, as if worried they were being followed. Well, if it was his sister, they would be surrounded by four spies and have lightning aimed at their heads at all times.

“I guess this is our goodbye. I mean, we shouldn’t even go that far. I’d hate to worsen your relationship with your family.” Zuko cast his arm around his date’s shoulders again, and tugged the other man towards him. “Unless you want to run away together,” he snarked.

Sokka abruptly threw his arms around Lee clumsily pinning him against the side of the building with a sloppy and emotional kiss. After one long and too many short kisses he managed to stumble out a question “I want to see you again. Tonight. Will you meet me at moonhigh? Back here on this corner.” His stomach tensed, afraid that he would be denied. 

Zuko hummed in delight, pulling his date in for another full kiss. “I think I can handle that.” Zuko almost asked if he should… um… get them a room. I mean, Lee had said earlier… Well, he needed somewhere to stay, because he wasn’t going back to the palace just to sneak out again and risk running into Azula. Zuko ran a hand rapidly through Lee’s hair, bonked their foreheads together, and slunk off. 

Sokka watched his date retreat, and realized he felt something curling around in his chest that he couldn’t quite identify. 

Around the corner and well out of normal earshot Aang’s bright grey eyes dimmed with the realization that Sokka was saying goodbye to his new friend. They might never see eachother again. Just like Aang will never see his friend Kuzon again.   
“Guys, I feel really bad. I think they could have been really good friends. They were hugging really close when I bumped into them.” Aang admitted sadly to Toph and Katara after the others disappeared behind the street corner. 

“Hugging? Sokka hugs? Are you sure? What is going on with him?” Katara asked in a hushed fury to Aang.

“You are oblivious, princess. Let me tell you what I heard,” Toph held up a hand and raised a finger to count each piece of evidence. “One, both that ‘Lee’ kid and Sokka’s hearts were doing a little hot-pants dance, especially when they were near each other. Two, that guy was shuffling in place like he was going to bolt. He was clearly really eager to get out of here. Now, that would be suspicious if he wasn’t obviously scared of you, o aggressive sister of the guy he was hanging out with.” Toph pointed to Katara. 

“So you tell me what that sounds like, now that they’ve skipped off together.”

Toph’s brow furrowed, ears tuning out the background chatter carefully. To spoil this, or not? A twinge of jealousy burned in her, but… she was happy, for Sokka. Toph smugly crossed her arms as she thought about all of his flirting and oogling over girls when she could clearly hear him planning on getting a little midnight smoochy-smooch with some Fire Nation boy. She could feel Katara tapping her foot on the ground, anxiously waiting for them to come back, and wondered if she should lie and reassure her. Nah. 

She decided that the best idea was to throw a bunch of tiny sparkrock snappers at Katara’s feet and make the princess dance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sokka inhaled deeply before gathering his normal bolster and rounding the corner back towards the others. 

“Did you tell Lee goodbye for me too? Maybe we can all get together tomorrow or something We should hang out again, he seemed like a really nice guy! “ Aang hoped they really could all hang out. 

Sokka shifted uncomfortably giving an awkward laugh “Yeah maybe, You ready to head home Toph?” He asked, roughing Aang’s hair in goodbye and refusing to make eye contact with his sister. He was still mad at her. 

“Later Aang,” he mumbled heading off in the direction of home expecting Toph to follow. 

He barely heard the avatars excited chirping, “Ready to go to that petting zoo Katara?!” 

Now that everything was right again. Katara’s mood was refreshed, and she actually jogged up to Aang, wrapped her arms around Aang’s upper arm and clung to him happily as they went to go see the (probably asleep, but she didn’t want to spoil his fun) animals.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Get ready to owe me one, loverboy. Toph cracked her knuckles and strutted along beside the moping Sokka. She punched him in the shoulder to get his attention. “Wow, look at you, some funk you’re in? Good thing you have something to look forward to later!”

“I know right Katara is such a party pooper. I mean where does she get off aways-” Sokka stopped dead with terrified eyes. “What do I have to look forward to exactly” he asked nervously. His heart stopped, breathing hitched as terror set in. 

Toph folded her arms above her head and marched, grinning. “Oh, you know, just a little face action with your mysterious masked date. You really dig him, huh?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT TOPH. I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT FACE ACTION IS? DID YOU SNEAK AWAY FROM KATARA AND DRINK SOMETHING WEIRD. YOU ARE CRAZY MY BLIND FRIEND.” He rattled off, gesticulating wildly as he awkward marched in the direction of their camp. 

Toph caught up with Sokka as they arrived at the cave, she flopped down on her bedroll, stuffing her face with a bag of hard conning-earned popcorn.

“Hey! Don’t get snippy with me, I could be baiting you for the Sugar Queen’s fury! I heard you and that Lee guy planning to meet up. Didn’t have enough time together at the festival, huh? You gonna get all gussied up, there, facepaint?”

Sokka’s voice dropped and he stared at Toph seriously “What do you want? What do I have to do to get you to not tell Katara and Aang?” Sokka sat down next to his bedroll and rifled through his things. 

“Um… nothing,” Toph said, raising an eyebrow. She threw some popcorn at Sokka for being so stupid. “Yeesh, don’t be so paranoid. I’m not going to tell anyone, so I’d appreciate it if you had a little trust in me. Believe it or not, I’m actually happy for you.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow but didn’t question too much more. Finally he found what he was looking for, set some things aside and flopped down. “I’m insane. I don’t even know this guy Toph, but I feel like I do. I-I’ve never felt like this before. maybe I am acting really rashly...but…” He sighed like a helpless teenage girl. 

Toph gave Sokka her version of a reassuring pat: she pounded the ground, earthbending a squarish bump under Sokka’s legs to startle him. “Well, don’t ask me for relationship advice, you’re the one with an actual dating history! But, if you want my opinion anyway - and you’re gonna hear it one way or another - it sounds like you really like this guy, enough to get over how much you’re probably freaking out that he’s a guy. That takes guts. You follow your gut when it comes to food and girls, why not this? Just be safe, you big idiot.”

Sokka turned and looked at Toph gratefully before realizing that the gesture was wasted and murmuring a quiet “Thanks”. He looked over at Appa nibbling on a some hay before an idea struck him. 

“Hey Toph, can I ask you a huge favor” He scooped up a pile of hay bringing it back to his bedroll. “Will you tell Katara that I went to bed early and to leave me alone?” He asked as he stuffed a bunch of hay into said bedroll.

“I’m gonna go back and see him,” Sokka felt excitement mix with nerves in his stomach...and also a sense of relief. As if the thought of not seeing Lee again had been prickling unbeknownst to him at the edge of his mind. Maybe, If Lee’s home life was as uncomfortable as he described on their date he would consider coming with them. Maybe he wouldn’t have to say goodbye at all. 

“Yeah, I’ll cover for you, loverboy. Just give me the gritty details later, okay? I don’t want you to spare anything, even if you guys…” Toph made an obscene gesture with her hands.

“Toooooooooooooph!!!” Sokka screeched in embarrassment, dropping his last pile of hay everywhere, and then in his haste to pick everything back up managing to trip, drop the hay again and land face first in a good handful of it.

Toph gave her best shithead grin as she waited for Sokka to finish his freaking out.

As he sat back up he realized that little bits were stuck in his now smudged festival paint and he smelled like Appa. With a pout of dismay Sokka slowly picked up and carefully stuffed the rest of the hay neatly into a vaguely Sokka-shaped lump. He snatched up his bath things and with as much dignity as he could muster declared, “I’m gonna go clean up. I’ll be right back.” 

“Don’t worry!” She yelled. “I’m sure you look great! He probably has no expectations, after all, he’s only seen you with your face all painted and probably while drunk!”

Sokka managed to act his age for once and refrain from calling back. As soon as he reached the nearby lake he made quick haste of undressing and hopping in. He still wasn’t adjusted to how warm the waters were in the Fire Nation. He had been expecting a cold shock, to need to wash up quick and get dry to avoid a chill. Instead he found himself quite comfortably swimming.

That is until Toph’s comment about expectations set in. She was right in some way. Neither of them had any idea what the other looked like. What if Lee suddenly didn’t like him. On the other hand it was also really cool that they liked each other so much without needing to have that like based on cuteness. 

What did he like about Lee? He was really awkward but also grumpy about being awkward which...is really cute. He was also really nice. He obviously didn’t really care for buffets that much (judging by how little he ate) but went through the trouble of winning their tickets and then taking Sokka as his date.

He also listened to Sokka and not the in passing ‘oh uhuh you said a thing’ listened. But listened. And not because he needed to, not because Sokka was the plan guy. But because he wanted to hear what Sokka had to say. 

WHAT IF HE DIDN’T LIKE SOKKA NOW THAT THE MYSTERY WAS GONE. The Watertribe boy sunk below the water until only his eyes remained in the night air. Apparently Sokka would rather submerge himself in lukewarm water than face the low possibility that the person he likes wouldn't like him back the way that he liked him. Wow. That sounded childish even to him. 

Sokka really actually was a teenage girl and apparently UNABLE to meet his date at moonhigh….Moon… The moon…

Very sheepishly Sokka turned his eyes upward to the clear night sky to see Princess Yue lighting the night with her lunar goodness. But for some reason Sokka didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed to see her. In fact, for the first time since Toph first accosted him on the walk home Sokka actually felt a sense of calmness. He actually felt a little more confident that his date with Lee would go well, that this was important… that their connection was important. 

He smiled to himself. “Thanks Princess Yue,” he mumbled as he resumed his necessary cleaning and and pruning. As he walked back to the cave to drop off his bath supplies he could feel the tingly nervousness settling in but this time it wasn’t the bad kind of nervous. The feeling was more like trying to sleep the night before something you have been looking forward to. Excited nervous. With a bright mood and big smile Sokka double checked his bedroll one last time

“Alright Toph, I’m heading out.”


End file.
